¡UA Monster High!
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: ¿Si puede haber personajes negativos porque no unos personajes invertidos? Inspirado en "13 Deseos": ¡Una Monster High con personajes del sexo opuesto! - Denle una oportunidad y dejen su opinión por favor!


ACLARACION: Esta historia tiene su inicio en el primer capítulo de Monster High pero en un UA (**U**niverso **A**lterno), por lo cual tendrá algunas similitudes pero también algunas diferencias. **Aunque tengan diferentes sexo tendrán la misma personalidad** pero sin ser "Afeminados" ni "Marimachos".

¡Tanto la serie como gran parte de los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, exceptuando uno que otro que crea (Que en gran parte serán sirvientes, choferes, mucamas, etc.)!

_**¡DEPENDIENDO DE SUS PROPIOS COMENTARIOS VERE SI **_

_**CAMBIO ESTE FIC DE ONE-SHOT A FANFIC LARGO!**_

_**Capítulo 1: Recordando el primer día (Prologo)**_

Sus amigos eran geniales, todos diferentes pero aun así aceptaban sus singularidades y se relacionaban bien entre ellos. Aunque al inicio no fue así de fácil…

_**-Lunes-**_

_Estaba nervioso, no era necesario que lo admitiera, pues fácilmente se notaba el ligero temblor que de vez en cuando cruzaba su cuerpo. Era su primer día, no solo en la escuela, si no en vida. No sabía cómo actuar ni que debía hacer. Por un momento pensó en comprar revistas de adolescentes pero… ¿Un chico comprando revistas famosas entre chicas? Eso era ridículo, por lo que tomo una de las revistas de la hija del ayudante de su padre, la hojeo lo más que pudo y tan pronto escucho a alguien acercarse dejo la revista donde estaba. No alcanzo a hacerse "Profesional" pero al menos le ayudaría un poco._

____** Ya llegamos Francis **___ Le comunico dejando el auto a unas cuadras del Instituto. Su ayudante le había dicho una vez que a los jóvenes de hoy en día les avergonzaba que sus padres les dejaran frente a la escuela. Sabía que Francisco no era así pero él sabía muy bien lo duros que podían ser los compañeros de clase._

____** Papa ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, solo llámame Frankie**__ _ Alego el menos mientras tomaba sus cosas y se encaminaba. No sabía porque su papá lo había dejado antes de la escuela, "Quizás cosas de padres" pensó quitándole importancia _ __**Deséame suerte**__ __

_Su padre le deseo suerte y se retiró del área. Él camino hasta que entro al instituto. La presentación es lo primero ¿No?_

__ __**¡Hola compañeros de Monster High! **___ Llamo la atención de todos los Monstruos alrededor, incluso algunos se detuvieron o callaron al escucharlo _ __**Soy Francisco Stein, pero pueden decirme Frankie, ¡Espero nos llevemos bien! **___ Tan pronto termino de hablar se hizo un incómodo segundo de silencio antes de que los Monstruos continuaran con sus actividades normales ignorando al chico nuevo _ __**Algo me dice que este será un largo año**__ _ Continuo con su camino._

_**-Martes-**_

_Su primer día se la había pasado en soledad, no fue el mejor "Primer Día de Clases" de la historia pero tampoco fue el peor, al menos eso era algo. Se dirigió al aula donde le impartirán su primer clase del día._

_Tan pronto paso la puerta su mirada se fijó en una chica muy singular, pues tenía serpientes en la cabeza (Para saber cómo es la ropa lean notas finales). _

_Cuando esta se percató de su mirada le dedico una sonrisa, no le conocía pero estuvo presente en su "famosa" presentación, pensó que darle ánimos le ayudaría a encajar mejor. Su sonrisa fue correspondida, después se giró a continuar hablando con sus amigas._

_Frankie, aun con una sonrisa se giró para dirigirse a su asiento, lástima que estuvo tan distraído que no se perchado del chico entando al aula, termino chocando/empujando al muchacho el cal de inmediato se fue a la defensiva._

__ __**Novato, ¿Acaso no estas entre los vivos?**__ _ _

__ __**Fue un accidente, no me fije **___ Trato de aclarar los hechos, lástima que fue en vano._

__ __**Claro que no te fijaste**__ _ Se dirige a el de manera autoritaria _ __**Ghoul, entra a… ¿Nombre?**__ __

__ __**Francisco Stein**__ _ No había hecho ni un amigo pero ahora tenía un enemigo, al menos eso era algo ¿No?_

__ __**Francisco…STEIN en el escalón más bajo de la base de datos de popularidad **___ Tan pronto Goul termino de escribir le contesto con un "Ghrlhh"._

__ __**¿Y tú eres…?**__ _ Si él había dado su nombre él también debía hacerlo ¿No?_

__ __**Obviamente alguien superior a ti, así que recuerda bien el nombre de "Claus de Nile", tu Emperador**__ _ Tan pronto término de hablar se retiró del aula. Ghoul iba a decir algo pero Claus _

_**/Durante la clase/**_

_Debía decirlo, la escuela era una autentica Cámara de tortura. ¿Era posible que un profesor pudiera ser tan aburrido? Si seguía así iba a tener que ser resucitado al terminar la clase._

_Cambiando de tema, quizás debía entrar a uno de esos Clubes Escolares para pasar tiempo con otros monstruos y hacer amigos. O también podría recurrir a ese famoso oráculo… ¿Eso a un lado de su cabeza era una soga negra con destellos carmesí? Rápidamente bajo, contuvo un grito cuando vio que la "posible serpiente" era en realidad mechón de cabello de un vampiro._

__ __**¡Eso Duele!**__ _ Exclamo mientras daba un salto y callo sobre su escritorio, dio un salto hacia atrás y se sentó a su lado tomando sin permiso su libro _ __**¡Los vampiros siempre somos mal entendidos! ¡Mira! **___ Señalo un párrafo del libro ___** ¡Por favor! ¡No a todos los Vampiros nos gusta beber sa-… san… ¡Ese líquido! ¿Has visto las películas? ¡Eso Duele! ¡Hasta la más moderna parece que está hecha en la…! **___ Dejo de escucharlo, veía sus labios moverse pero ya no escuchaba nada. Estaba sumid en sus pensamientos._

_Según el libro los vampiros eran aristócratas, arrogantes, se sentían superiores, que vestían de la era Victoriana y que nunca se relacionaban con criaturas "inferiores" y este vampiro del cual ni el nombre conocía le hablaba como si se conocieran desde hace siglos. Ahora que se fijaba, se parecía un poco a lo del libro, si vestía de la era victoriana, si parecía, aunque sea solo un poquito, que se creyera superior, pues había adueñado de su libro. Pero no parecía arrogante y parecía ser muy sociable con toda criatura que se le pusiera enfrente._

_La campana se escuchó y todos los alumnos dejaron el aula a su respectivo paso, algunos corriendo, otros atravesando paredes y los pocos que habían puesto atención en clase (Solo Ghoul) se habían acercado al profesor para contestar el último ejercicio del pizarrón._

____** ¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, soy Draculogan un placer **___ Estrecharon manos ya en el pasillo_ __**Y tú eres Francisco ¿Verdad? **____

__ __**Solo llámame Frankie**__ _ Contesto amistosamente, al parecer estaba teniendo su primer amigo._

__ __**¿Tienes novia?**__ _ Frankie de inmediato negó _ __**Ya somos dos, mi padre no quiere que tenga novia hasta los 1800, es un anticuado y exagerado, si mira que a mi prima le dijeron que hasta los 1700 ¿Puedes creerlo?**__ _ Frankie iba a hablar pero un saludo hacia el vampiro le hizo hablar y a él callar _ __**¡Hola! ¿Lista para el ensayo? ¡Te veo ahí no llegues tarde! ¿En que estaba…? ¡A si! Oye… ¿Escuchas eso? **____

__ __**¿El silencio?**__ _ No era nada personal pero ese vampiro era muy hablador. Antes de darse cuenta estaban rodeados por Zombies _ __**¿Qué pasa, una invasión?**__ __

__ __**Peor, ¡Trafico! **___ Justo antes de ser "atropellados" la puerta detrás de ellos se abre dándoles la entrada _ __**¡CL!**__ _ Exclama feliz el Vampiro de ver al hombre Lobo._

__ __**Dime Draculogan, ¿Quién es la sangre nueva? **___ El vampiro se desvaneció cayendo hacia atrás, antes de que Frankie pudiera si quiera decir algo el Lobo ya estaba detrás del Vampiro y lo había sostenido antes de caer _ __**Lo siento olvidaba que no… Olvídalo, ve y échate algo de agua en la cara **___ El Vampiro siguió el consejo de su amigo._

__ __**Llámame Frankie**__ __

_¿Quién diría que el encuentro con ese par de Vampiro y Lobo le daría paso a más, nuevas y colmillasticas amistades?_

**VESTIMENTAS:**

_**La versión femenina de Deuce:**_ Usaba la misma ropa pero era pegada al cuerpo y sus tenis eran de los largos, le llegaban debajo de la rodilla.

_**La versión masculina de Cleo:**_ Su cuerpo era delgado, aun así tenía músculos pero no muchos, no era fornido, Las vendas en el mismo lugar, en la parte de arriba usaba una chaqueta con mangas que le llegaban a los codos del mismo color azulado. Calzado, tenía botas cortas que le quedaban a los tobillos.

_**La versión masculina de Draculaura:**_ Hablando de altura él era el bajo del grupo. Al igual que Claus, era de cuerpo delgado, tenía pocos músculos pero no era flacucho, sus ojos y piel del mismo color que su versión femenina. En la mejilla izquierda también tenía un corazón ero lo cubría con su copete, tenía el flequillo dividido en dos donde se dividía sobre su ojo derecho, su cabello cubría su oreja, parte de su frente, ojo y mejilla del lado izquierdo, del lado izquierdo solo cubría su oreja. El resto de su cabello era largo, le llegaba a la cintura pero lo tenía sujeto en una coleta baja, era negro con destello fiusha obscuro casi carmesí, vestía una típica ropa victoriana (Imagínense el diseño de ropa de Valentín), pero era de color castaño obscuro pero de un tono algo pálido con botas del mismo color.

_**La versión masculina de Clawdeen:**_ Su complexión era delgada pero con músculos marcados, aunque tampoco exagerados. Color de cabello, ojos y piel (Pelaje) igual a su versión femenina. Imaginen su misma ropa pero en versión masculina y con la chaqueta cerrada.


End file.
